El arte del perdón
by J.S. Amos
Summary: Contextualizado en la época inmediatamente posterior a la finalización de la guerra y desarrollado dentro de las paredes del castillo. Los invito a ser testigos de cómo las personas y en particular dos seres en especial abandonan imposiciones pre concebidas, y se dejan abrazar por la salvación del perdón, tanto para otros como para sí mismos.


Se despertó como siempre. Con la respiración agitada pero sin mover ningún musculo más que el de sus parpados al abrirse. Su cuarto estaba inundado por esa luz fantasmagórica de las madrugadas, azulada y anhelante del sol de un nuevo día. Giró un poco la cabeza para ver la hora en su reloj de la mesita de noche, como suponía, eran las 6:30 de la mañana. Era ya costumbre que se levantara antes que el sol en este último tiempo. Decidió intentar dormir otro poco y se acurrucó en sus mantas buscando comodidad y un calor que sabía no encontraría, hecho que de todas maneras ignoró. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajar su cuerpo.

Pensó que se había quedado dormida. Pero pronto el ruido de su propia respiración le pareció molesto. Y sus hombros seguían sin poder relajarse. Se movió en otra posición. Ahora una comezón hacía que se rascara las muñecas y las piernas hasta dejarse la piel roja y palpitante. Volvió a mirar hacia su mesita de noche. No quiso ver la hora, sabía que terminaría enojándose si lo hacía. Ahora apretó sus parpados con fuerza, en un intento desesperado por conciliar el sueño. Le empezaron a palpitar los oídos y un pitido incesante –como el cantar de millares de grillos- le llenó la cabeza. Comenzó a apretarse y a envolverse más en sí misma, quedando en posición fetal. No se había percatado que ahora estaba debajo de las mantas. Sentía que se ahogaba y empezó a sudar de calor. De pronto una retahíla de imágenes de la guerra inundó su cabeza, provocando esa desesperación tan conocida para ella, porque era el aviso de que tendría un ataque de pánico. No podía explicar el origen del sofoco y el calor infernal y eso la volvía más inquieta si cabe. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y que seguía en posición fetal, apretando sus piernas con los brazos sobre su pecho.

Quería buscar su varita. La habían atrapado y no recordaba cómo. Lo importante era escapar a como dé lugar. Seguramente la tenían prisionera en una habitación cercana a la caldera, de ahí el calor y la oscuridad reinante. Pero no tenía la varita. La iban a matar. No, eso era ser estúpida y mantener esperanzas vagas. La torturarían para hacerla decir información que no sabía. Moriría allí. Y ni siquiera podría defenderse. Moriría como una cobarde. Rogando por clemencia. Quizás hasta la violarían. No recordaba cómo la habían llevado hasta allí. Se recriminó lo estúpida que había sido por dejarse atrapar. Moriría a causa de eso. Solo quería que llegaran ya a rematarla. No aguantaba ni su propia respiración caliente. No pudo decirles nada a los chicos. Ni a sus padres. Era una estúpida. Moriría a causa de eso.

Un sonido chillón e intermitente interrumpió la vorágine de pensamientos que acaecían en su cabeza. Era su alarma despertador, de su reloj en la mesita de noche que indicaba que ya eran las 7:00 am en punto. Quedó en shock momentáneo, preguntándose por qué demonios sus captores tendrían un aparato muggle como un despertador. Pensó que podía ser una especia de chiste especialmente dirigido a ella, pero no le hallaba la gracia o el provecho a eso. Seguía analizando posibles razones, hasta que se percató del dolor en sus brazos y manos. Las tenía fuertemente asidas a sus piernas, presionando su pecho con ellas. Se dio cuenta del material suave que había sobre ella, y también por debajo. Sintió, por fin, las lágrimas en su cara y de a poco fue soltando el cuerpo. Estaba en su cama. Era su despertador el que sonaba. Tenía calor y le costaba respirar porque estaba dejado de sus mantas. Estaba a salvo. La guerra había acabado hace cuatro meses. Había despertado, como siempre, a las 6:30 y había intentado dormir un poco más. Y no pudo. Ahora seguía bajo sus mantas, estirada a lo que daban sus extremidades y con la espalda sobre el colchón. Sacó sus brazos lentamente y pudo sentir el frescor frío de la mañana. Se relajó un poco. Pateó las mantas en busca de aire fresco. Respiró profundamente. Olía a su pieza y a ella. Olía a seguridad. Se sentó lentamente sobre su cama, e hizo el ejercicio de respiración que hacía siempre que le daban sus ataques de pánico. Cuando terminó se dio el valor de abrir los ojos. Ahora la luz era más clara y dorada. Vio su reloj y marcaba las 7:20 am. Apagó la alarma. Le tiritaban las manos y las piernas. Se quitó los mechones de pelos adheridos a su frente por el sudor y con la cabeza entre sus rodillas comenzó a susurrar el mantra del auto convencimiento.

\- Estás en tu casa, Hermione. La guerra acabó. Ganamos. Estás a salvo. Todos están a salvo. Estás en tu casa, Hermione. La guerra acabó. Ganamos. Estás a salvo. Todos están a salvo. Estás en tu casa, Hermione. La guerra acabó. Ganamos. Estás a salvo. Todos están a salvo.- suspiró. Estaba cansada de estos episodios. Había confundido el estar bajo sus propias mantas con el estar prisionera en algún calabozo vaya a saber dónde. Era bueno que nunca había sido una escandalosa, así que todo el caos ocurría solo en y para ella. La paranoia no la dejaría dormir en paz nunca, al parecer.

Levantó la cabeza y decidió que ya estaba estable. Saltó fuera de su cama –que, por cierto, era un auténtico desastre- y abrió las cortinas y su ventana para dejar entrar el aire matutino. Vio a Tommy, el chico de los Coleman, repartiendo los periódicos como todas las mañanas de domingo. La señora Collingwood (una anciana que vivía de las vidas de sus vecinos) ya estaba atrincherada en la entrada de su casa, observando cada detalle de lo que ocurría con los demás. Hermione sonrío. Amaba este ambiente común y tranquilo. Le recordaba a su infancia y le hacía sentir esa añoranza dulce en el pecho. Ninguno de ellos sabía el peligro que habían corrido hace unos cuantos meses atrás. Y seguían viviendo sus monótonas vidas con la seguridad de que todo lo saben y es cierto y seguro en su existencia. Ella quería sentirse como ellos, feliz en la ignorancia, y podía permitirse fingir que lo hacía durante un tiempo. Se convencía de que podía hacerlo.

La señora Collingwood la alcanzó a divisar y moviendo su anudada mano le gritó a modo de saludo:

\- ¡Buenos días, Hermione! ¿Cómo estás esta mañana? ¿Volvieron tus padres de su pasantía?- con una sonrisa forzada y con medio cuerpo fuera de su ventana, Hermione le contestó:

\- ¡Muy buenos días a usted también, señora Collingwood! Muchas gracias por su preocupación, me aseguraré que mamá le traiga algún presente de Australia- dicho eso, se despidió con la mano y cerró la ventana.

Volvió a suspirar. Como si necesitara un recordatorio de lo sola que estaba, doña chismes venía y se entrometía en su vida. Muchas veces había estado tentada a mandarle un pequeño hechizo a aquella señora para hacer que se olvidara de ella y del asunto de sus padres, pero su conciencia siempre la guiaba por lo contrario. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos tristes y se estiró lo que más pudo, para poder dar frente a un nuevo día. Estaba cubierta de sudor, así que era imperativo tomar una ducha. Como nunca en Londres, hacía un sol tibio que auguraba calor para la tarde, así que creyó prudente ponerse algún vestido liviano para aquel día. Tomó uno que le había regalado su abuela hacia unas cuantas navidades, y se dirigió al baño.

Allí, pudo verse el rostro. No le gustaba verse en los espejos. Era un momento difícil de todas las mañanas. Era toda, facciones angulosas y opacas. Su clavícula se marcaba demasiado en sus hombros y su piel estaba pálida y grisácea. Parecía un inferius. Sabía que recién salía de un episodio traumático en su vida, pero no soportaba que las consecuencias de ello fueran evidentes para el resto del mundo. No se consideraba un mártir que sufría en silencio, simplemente que no le gustaban las intromisiones no deseadas. Y su apariencia era más que suficiente para dar origen a una continua de miradas de lástima y preguntas afables de su estado y de si estaba comiendo o durmiendo con regularidad. No quería ser el centro de atención, además, no era un aspecto que estéticamente le agradara mucho. Se sabía no bonita, pero no por eso debía, también, ser no saludable.

Suspiró por enésima vez en lo que iba de mañana. Se sacó el pijama y entró a la ducha.

Luego de unos diez minutos salió del baño vestida y perfumada –a su madre le encantaba que se pusiera perfume todos los días, pues aseguraba, hacía resaltar su 'esencia natural'-, y se dirigió al primer piso de su casa. Vivía en los suburbios muggles, así que no tenía una casa monumental, pero con la evidente ausencia de sus padres, se le hacía enorme. Se sumaba el hecho de que a cada paso se le venían a la mente los recuerdos de su infancia. Aquí había nacido y crecido. En el sillón de la sala se había sentado McGonagall, hace ya muchos años, para decirle a ella y a sus padres que era una bruja. En fin, esta casa era su hogar. Era su puerto seguro y, al mismo tiempo, era el recordatorio del vacío interior que arrastraba desde hace tiempo atrás.

Fue a la cocina y, más por costumbre que por acto consiente, prendió la pequeña televisión en el canal de noticias y puso a funcionar la cafetera. Su padre era un amante del café y a pesar de que ella y su madre se esforzaban por eliminarle esa costumbre con sus tés aromáticos y hierbas medicinales de algún país perdido en el oriente, cuando había vuelto de la guerra, ella misma había empezado a tomarle ese mismo amor incondicional. Mientras esperaba, tomo una manzana y distraídamente la empezó a mordisquear. En las noticias pasaban las imágenes de un supuesto atentado terrorista a las afueras de un pueblito en Escocia. Bien sabía ella que ese había sido uno de los tantos campos de batalla que precedieron a la gran guerra en Hogwarts. Recordaba que algo de eso había podido escuchar en la radio mágica de Ron, mientras viajaban en la busca de los horrocruxes junto a Harry. Los chicos. Los extrañaba, no iba a mentirse, pero también consideraba necesario el que viviera sola y alejada de la magia por un tiempo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el suave sonido de la cafetera al finalizar su tarea. Tomó su taza y se sirvió del preciado líquido oscuro. Se dijo que viajaría a Colombia algún día, en búsqueda de nuevos cafés, hasta podría ir con sus padres si el tiempo y Merlín lo permitían. Lo olió, deleitándose con sus fuertes aromas y por primera vez en el día, suspiro de placer. Volvió a sentarse en la mesita de la cocina y se sirvió el café junto con la manzana. Ahora corrían algo acerca de un concurso de cocina en las noticias, y se divirtió un rato con las ocurrencias de los participantes.

Llevaba más de la mitad del café consumido y ya tenía a su participante favorito, cuando escuchó el característico sonido del pico de una lechuza contra su ventana. Inmediatamente se alarmó. Con los chicos se carteaban los viernes. Y no había absolutamente nadie más con quien mantuviera ese tipo de comunicación. Lentamente asió su varita –que estaba escondida en un bolsillo oculto de su vestido- y se dirigió con marcha alerta hacia la ventana. La abrió, mirando a todos lados mientras lo hacía, dejando entrar a la imponente ave de plumas grises y blancas. Se sorprendió al ver la insignia de Hogwarts en su pecho. El ave solo estiró su pata hacia ella, indicándole con ese gesto que tomara el paquete. Ella, más por shock que por otra cosa, tomo el montón de cartas con mirada ausente. Luego de unos breves momentos recordó que debía darle algún caramelo a la lechuza para el viaje, pero esta había partido al vuelo justo después que ella recogió las cartas.

Bastaba decir que no entendía nada. La guerra había finalizado solo hace cuatro meses, aún había juicios en marcha. De hecho, mañana debía ir al ministerio a hablar en favor del de los Malfoy. ¿Por qué cartas de Hogwarts? No tenía sentido que las enviaran tan pronto. Decidió disipar cualquier duda leyendo las dichosas cartas. Eran tres. Una venía de parte del ministerio y las demás del Colegio. Abrió primero las del colegio, la primera que tomó, rezaba lo siguiente:

" _Estimada señorita Granger:_

 _Junto con darle un afectuoso saludo y las felicitaciones pertinentes al término de la guerra, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería le comunica que, como dicta la tradición de todos los años precedentes en su funcionamiento, abrirá sus puertas para sus alumnos el día primero de septiembre._

 _Debido a los acontecimientos atroces de la guerra ya acabada, muchos alumnos –incluyéndola a usted- se vieron imposibilitados de realizar debidamente su último curso. Nos parece fundamental, que sin importar razones, todos nuestros alumnos reciban la formación que nuestro establecimiento se destaca en entregar: de excelencia y calidad, y por encima de ello, completa en todos los aspectos de la palabra._

 _Otra consecuencia de la guerra fue la destrucción parcial del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero nos alegra comunicarle, que debido al arduo trabajo de estos cuatro meses del profesorado y trabajadores que el ministerio dispuso a esta tarea, el Colegio se encuentra en perfectas condiciones para iniciar, otra vez, sus actividades._

 _Se le comunica, además, que los alumnos de último curso –grupo al que se le incluye a usted- compartirán clases con los nuevos alumnos que realizaran séptimo curso por primera vez (le recordamos que usted está repitiendo dicho curso), por lo que no será necesario crear un régimen especial para usted y sus compañeros en la misma situación._

 _Se le adjunta con esta carta, la lista de materiales que le serán exigidos en su último curso._

 _Sin otro particular, y deseándole el mejor de los años, se despide atentamente_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería."_

Bueno, aquello no la sorprendía en lo absoluto. Con los chicos lo habían supuesto hace algún tiempo, ella tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto, por un lado deseaba volver al colegio y terminar sus estudios (lo encontraba fundamental, tal como decía la directora), pero por el otro, ahí se encontraría de lleno frente al pasado y temía sinceramente que los recuerdos la absorbieran. Si ya era bastante grave dentro de su casa muggle, ¿cuánto más sería en Hogwarts, escenario principal de todo aquello? En cambio Ron, él derechamente estaba en contra de esa idea. Definitivamente no quería volver a Hogwarts. Mucho menos deseaba volver a estudiar, según él, la guerra había sido la mejor educación de todas. Por supuesto, Hermione difería al respecto.

Tomó la segunda carta del colegio y la comenzó a leer:

" _Estimada señorita Granger:_

 _Junto con darle un afectuoso saludo, tengo el profundo agrado de comunicarle que debido al impecable historial de comportamiento que lleva en todos estos seis años en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y por tener las mejores calificaciones de su generación, usted ha sido merecedora de uno de los dos puestos a Premio Anual._

 _En consecuencia, usted gozará de ciertas funciones y privilegios que le serán comunicados personalmente. Por el momento le hacemos saber que usted cuenta, junto con el otro alumno Premio Anual, de la privacidad de una torre especialmente predeterminada para los Premios Anuales._

 _El otro alumno Premio Anual se le será comunicado también personalmente en el momento de inicio de clases._

 _Le recordamos que este es el reconocimiento de mayor honor que se le puede otorgar a cualquier alumno de nuestro establecimiento, y que por lo tanto y al igual que el resto de los reconocimientos que el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería otorga, es irrenunciable. Sin embargo, también es excluyente, lo que en su particular caso significa que ya no cuenta con el cargo de Prefecta._

 _Sin otro particular, y felicitándola por su reciente mención, se despide atentamente_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería."_

La verdad sea dicha, también se esperaba aquello. No quería pecar de arrogante, por supuesto que no. Pero desde el primer minuto, a sus 12 años, que había oído de ese premio de la boca de Percy se soñó a si misma siendo la ganadora. Desde ese momento se había esforzado el doble de lo que ya venía haciendo para poder cumplir perfectamente con todos los requisitos necesarios. Tenía que admitir que llegó un punto en el que pensó que no lo obtendría nunca, viendo que el perfecto de Percy no lo había ganado. Pero igualmente mantuvo un resquicio de esperanza. Ahora ese resquicio se confirmaba. Se sentía contenta. Había esperado esto mucho tiempo. Pero, siendo honesta consigo mismo, ahora daba un poco lo mismo el ser Premio Anual o no. Todos habían vivido tantas cosas, que un acontecimiento tan nimio cono esto dejaba de tener importancia. Aunque sí, la ponía contenta, pero no más allá de esa satisfacción conocida del trabajo bien hecho y recompensado.

La ponía un poco nerviosa el secretismo alrededor de su nuevo compañero Premio Anual. No encontraba el motivo de no decírselo por la carta, pero en contrapartida, tampoco había sentido en comunicárselo por la misma. Sea como fuere, igualmente tendría que compartir la torre de Premios Anuales. Le aterraba un poco eso de tener que compartir con alguien que no conocía. Estaba ese pequeño gran detalle de sus ataques de pánico. En la torre de Gryffindor compartiría habitación con las chicas, y probablemente con Ginny. Le tenía la suficiente confianza como para que supiera de su paranoia y sus trastornos de sueño. No así con un total desconocido, o desconocida. Aunque presentía que su compañero sería un varón. Sabía cuánto amaba McGonagall de las tradiciones de su colegio, así que apostaba que mantendría aquella en que la pareja de Premios Anuales siempre era un hombre y una mujer.

La tercera y última carta era la que más curiosidad le provocaba. ¿Qué querría el ministerio con ella? Quizás los chicos recibieran las mismas cartas que ella, y el ministerio buscara algún favor del 'Trío de Oro' (la prensa mágica los había empezado a llamar de esa manera, a ella se le hacía estúpido e incómodo). Ellos ya habían accedido, de hecho habían exigido (más particularmente Harry y ella, Ron fue más arrastrado que otra cosa), a participar como testigos de todos los juicios en contra de ex mortífagos en donde su testimonio les sirviera de atenuante, e inclusive, de exención.

Abrió la carta un tanto nerviosa y expectante. La recorría nuevamente esa curiosidad insana que sentía constantemente en sus años de estudiante, y que la impulsaban a encerrarse horas en la biblioteca, saciando su sed de conocimiento. Se sonrío con pesar, no había sido hace mucho de eso, pero ella sentía que era una Hermione completamente diferente a aquella. Como si hubiesen pasado años, que la habían ido hecho endurecer y crecer. La tristeza la golpeó de lleno y casi olvida que se disponía a leer la última carta. Enderezó el gesto y leyó lo que el ministerio le comunicaba.

" _Estimada señorita Granger:_

 _Junto con saludarla y desearle el enhorabuena por el fin de la guerra, el Ministerio de Magia se complace en invitarla a la ceremonia de premiación el día viernes de la semana entrante, a las 17:00 horas en punto en establecimientos del ministerio._

 _En esta ceremonia, usted junto con otros jóvenes, será premiada como 'Heroína de Guerra', título honorífico que la comunidad mágica desea entregarle por todos los servicios que por ella entregó en todos los acontecimientos acaecidos en el desarrollo de la Gran Guerra._

 _En su caso particular, con la todavía calidad de estudiante, dicho título le otorga el beneficio de dispensar del séptimo y último curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, lo que no contraerá consecuencia alguna en su futuro profesional o intenciones de especialización. Todo lo contrario, el ministerio se complace en ofrecerle cualquier puesto que en nuestras disposiciones desee. También incluye el ofrecimiento a servir directamente en las tropas oficiales de Aurores como en el equipo de San Mungo. En este último, sin embargo, usted deberá realizar un curso preliminar que la prepare con las herramientas necesarias para el desenvolvimiento de las actividades propias de un recinto de esas características._

 _Posteriormente, la invitamos a la realización del primer Gran Baile de Los Caídos, cena de etiqueta que se efectuará desde esa fecha y todos los siguientes años en memoria de los que batallaron hasta entregar su vida por el futuro de la comunidad mágica. Esta, por ser la primera, también tendrá la función de celebrar a nuestros recientes 'Héroes de Guerra'._

 _Rogamos confirme su asistencia dentro de tres días hábiles posteriores a la recepción de esta carta._

 _Deseándole lo mejor, y felicitándole por su anterior mención, se despide atentamente_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _Ministro de Magia."_

Era su sentencia de muerte. Se negaba a ser partícipe de ese circo. ¿Qué tan desesperado estaba el ministerio de fingir normalidad? ¿De pretender que nada había ocurrido? ¿Quién, con un demonio, se pensaba que era muy bueno el normativizar e incluso premiar una guerra? Todos estaban locos. La guerra había sido un condenado infierno. Ron perdió a su hermano. ¡Molly perdió a su hijo!, ¿Es que lo harían volver con un falso baile de etiqueta? Eso no era más que una excusa, un artilugio creado por los políticos mágicos. No podían dejar a las familias descansar tranquilas en su luto. No. Debían irrumpir con sus pretensiones de paz y comenzar cualquier invento que los posicionara más arriba en las encuestas, asegurándose más años en el mando. Confiaba en que todo esto no era idea de Kingsley. Él era un hombre serio y práctico, no podía haber nacido de él una idea tan descabellada como aquella. En esa jodida 'cena de etiqueta' todos estarían enfundados en trajes y vestidos de seda, siendo la pantalla para que los grandes aristócratas se sonrieran falsamente unos a otros mientras se ensalzaban frente a la prensa. De seguro habría una subasta, y así de paso, el ministerio conseguía su dosis de dinero burgués. Como odiaba estas estupideces.

De pronto reparó en ella, y en Harry y en Ron. Y en Neville. Y todos los demás. Eran apenas unos niños. Ella ya vivía atormentada e incómoda por la súbita 'fama' que se ganó por ser amiga del que venció a Voldemort. 'El Trío Dorado' que había llevado a la comunidad mágica a su salvación. ¿Cuánto más arruinaría su privacidad este título de 'Heroína de Guerra'? Ella no era ninguna heroína. Era solo una chiquilla asustada, que intentó hacer lo mejor para sobrevivir y ayudar a sus amigos. Ella había luchado porque sus ideales se lo mandaban. Porque todos sufrirían eternamente si Voldemort se hacía del control del mundo mágico. En especial ella y los de su clase, los 'sangre sucia'. Aquellos muggles que 'robaron' la magia de verdaderos magos y brujas, según Voldemort y sus seguidores. No lo hizo con aires de héroe, ni mucho menos con esa intención. Ahora el ministerio venía con este chiste de mal gusto. Seguramente ya lo habrían comunicado a El Profeta, y vería la noticia en primera plana mañana por la mañana. Todos eran unos idiotas. Les enviaría su respuesta justo ahora, ya se reiría ella de que hacían con el rotundo No que les enviaría. No sería un títere de sus sucias y bajas intenciones políticas. Al diablo todos ellos y sus falsedades. La comunidad mágica se merecía vivir el luto en paz. Y ella se merecía sanar sus heridas sin soportar las idioteces de nadie.

No se había percatado de que tenía la carta hecha un muño en su mano. Se había enojado verdaderamente y mantenía el rostro en un rictus de profundo desagrado. Suspiró larga y pesadamente. Debía consultar con los chicos primero. Debía calmarse, pediría explicaciones a Kingsley. Lo haría mañana, antes o después de hablar en el juicio de los Malfoy. Pero sabía que no podía ir y actuar deliberadamente sola al respecto, por mucho que lo odiara, la prensa tenía razón al ponerlos a los tres en un mismo saco. Habían actuado los tres como uno en la guerra, y así debían actuar ahora respecto a esto. Les enviaría una carta luego. Ahora verdaderamente estaba cansada, no se esperaba que algo como esto le arruinara el día.

Abrió su mano y dejó la maltrecha carta sobre la mesita de la cocina junto a las demás. Se masajeó la frente en un intento por relajarse y volvió a respirar profundamente. Hizo el ejercicio de respiración que había hecho temprano en la madrugada. Se sentó lentamente y observó las cartas. El resto de su café estaba frío y en la tele había finalizado el episodio del concurso de cocina. Apago el aparato. Puso sus manos juntas bajo su barbilla y pensó acerca de lo que haría.

Ya sabía dónde estaban sus padres. Los había visto pasear por Australia más de una vez. Se sentía como una acosadora, mientras los espiaba entre los arbustos fuera de su casa en ese suburbio de Australia. Ya había hablado con especialistas en San Mungo. Sabía que debía hacer para devolverles la memoria. Pero estaba aterrada. Su peor miedo era que ellos, a pesar de saber quién era, la rechazaran y le dieran la espalda dolidos por lo que había hecho. Muchas veces Harry le dijo que era una irracional pensando de esa manera, que eran sus padres y la amaban incondicionalmente a pesar de cualquier cosa. No la abandonarían jamás. Pero no podía evitar que su estómago se abriera del terror que le provocaba aquella posibilidad. No había podido siquiera acercarse a ellos fingiendo ser una desconocida para hablarles. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a hacer ningún otro hechizo sobre ellos. Bastante había hecho con uno. Sus padres se merecían eso de ella. Mucho menos tenía intenciones de acercarse a ellos con mentiras y artimañas, cual estafadora. Por lo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo traerlos de vuelta a Londres y llevarlos al tratamiento en San Mungo. Pensaba en eso a cada minuto y todos los días de esos cuatro meses de paz post-guerra. No le había dicho a nadie más que a Harry, y solamente porque el muy irrespetuoso había hecho legeremancia con ella. Él se había escudado alegando que no aguantaba el verla tan triste y que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Lo había perdonado inmediatamente, pero se hizo la dura y no le habló por dos semanas. En el fondo sentía un extraño azoramiento con esas actitudes, se sentía querida y eso le gustaba. Harry era como el hermano que nunca tuvo, y de verdad estaba siendo un pilar importante en esto que estaba pasando con sus padres. No tenía idea de cómo lo hubiese podido enfrentar sola.

Por eso mismo no sabía si era prudente que volviera a clases. Si conseguía hacer regresar a sus padres a Londres e internarlos en San Mungo, ella debía estar en todo momento para ellos. No podía permitirse el lujo de alejarse seis meses encerrada en el castillo.

Por otro lado, si no tenía avances con sus padres, el volver a Hogwarts sería un bálsamo que la distraería de su incompetencia como hija. Las típicas actividades de estudiante serían suficiente para mantener su mente alejada de terrenos más oscuros y peliagudos. Y sabía que lo agradecería, estos cuatro meses de ocio y soledad habían sido duros. Las horas se hacían eternas en sus constantes juicios internos en contra de lo malvado de sus acciones. Se recriminaba absolutamente todo, y se hundía cada vez más en el pesado yugo de la culpa. No podía entregarse a la salvedad de la autocompasión, pero sabía perfectamente que eso venía haciendo estos cuatro meses. Tampoco encontraba noble el esconderse detrás de las murallas del castillo. Esta oportunidad era la excusa perfecta para no enfrentarse a su miedo y a la realidad que la esperaba en Australia.

En definitiva, no sabía qué hacer. En cierto sentido, su vida completa dependía de lo que sucediera con sus padres. Al finalizar la guerra no había pensado más que en encontrarlos y regresarlos a la normalidad, hacerlos volver a ella. Por ningún segundo se planteó su futuro profesional. Si trabajaría en el mundo mágico o en el muggle. Que dónde viviría. Si estudiaría algo más. Si quería formar familia. Todo aquello quedo sepultado mil kilómetros bajo tierra, y casi lo contemplaba como un amor imposible: alejado e irreal.

A pesar de todo, se había asegurado de dejar a sus padres siempre protegidos. Antes de irse con Harry en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, los había bañado en cuanto hechizo protector encontró. Incluso algunos de la magia oscura. Ningún mago o bruja o muggle alguno podría hacerles daño, tampoco al hogar en el que vivían. Se aseguró de armarles toda una vida nueva, y trabajaban como dentistas en su propia consulta en Australia (al igual que hacían antes en Londres). Respecto a eso, no debía preocuparse. Ellos estaban bien y seguros. El único detalle es que no tenían idea de su existencia.

Lo pensó profundamente es esos últimos meses y había llegado a la conclusión que el afán de regresarlos era más por una necesidad egoísta de ella. ¿En qué les afectaba a ellos, en el escenario actual, su existencia? Desconocían completamente el que tenían una hija. No había sentimientos ni tristes ni alegres aparejados a ese hecho, pues no existía. No puedes generar añoranza o expectativas de algo que no es. La única que lo sabía era ella misma. Ella sufría la soledad y el vacío interior de sus acciones, y por eso quería desesperadamente dar vuelta atrás y regresar a la seguridad y amor constante de sus padres. Ellos eran felices allá en Australia, con su nueva vida. Hermione debía ser lo suficiente buena hija como para 'dejarlos volar del nido' y ser felices. ¿Qué importaba si ella sufría? Eran nada más que las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. Debía asumir el peso de ellas y vivir con su cruz por el resto de sus días. De pequeña sus padres le habían enseñado a asumir sus acciones, pues haría gala y honor de su educación.

Sin embargo, ahí seguía la férrea intención de que regresarles sus recuerdos era lo que debía hacer. Siempre hacía caso a esos presentimientos suyos. Esta vez era confuso si lo correcto era seguirlos o no. Pues se cuestionaba el origen de los mismos, ¿eran, como los demás, producto de una pura y honesta sensación que la guiara a hacer lo correcto o, por el contrario no era más que otro producto de su sentir egoísta?

Y así, se pasaba horas, días y meses en la circularidad nata de sus pensamientos.

Ahora le añadía un nuevo dato, la posibilidad de volver a Hogwarts.

Decidió que lo mejor era discutir, también, aquello con los chicos. Aunque bien sabía de ante mano que nada lograría con ellos en aclarar sus razonamientos acerca de sus padres. Por mucho que Harry le diera todo el cariño y apoyo emocional, no le servía para nada a la hora de decidirse a hacer algo. Todo quedaba en palabras de afecto y palmaditas en la espalda.

Suspiró fuertemente y empujó su rostro sobre la mesa de la cocina, mientras hundía sus manos en su alborotado cabello ondulado. Le había empezado a doler la cabeza, como siempre. Empezaba a hacer más calor, así que suponía de ya debía ser mediodía o cercano a esa hora. Debía comer algo. No tenía hambre y no tenía ganas de cocinarse nada. Pero debía comer algo.

Se paró súbitamente. Respiró profundamente una vez y decidió que iría a la Madriguera. Hablaría con los chicos en persona acerca de lo que harían a continuación, además necesitaban aclarar lo que dirían mañana en el juicio de los Malfoy. Dejó su taza en el lavaplatos, recogió las cartas de la mesa y fue a su habitación en el segundo piso. Abrió su ropero y se miró en el espejo interno. Llevaría un chaleco delgado de algodón por si es que hacía fresco en el atardecer, supuso que la obligarían a quedarse todo el día con ellos. Se calzó las sandalias de su madre y se puso su bolso sin fondo. Guardó las cartas en su baúl y cerró la puerta de su cuarto con llave. Luego bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa. En el pórtico se preocupó de poner todos los hechizos de seguridad, y posterior a eso camino tranquilamente hacia el parque.

Revisó su reloj de muñeca, eran las 12:15 horas. Llegaría a tiempo para el almuerzo. Saludó con la mano y una sonrisa a la señora Collingwood. Pasaron varios niños pequeños a su lado, y solo se sonrío por la dulzura y tranquilidad que esa normalidad le ocasionaba. Cuando llegó al parque, y luego de mirar a todas partes, fue detrás de aquel árbol viejo y retorcido del que se había caído cuando tenía seis años.

Allí, cerró los ojos y se concentró en la Madriguera. Un segundo después ya había desaparecido.


End file.
